Never Noticed
by Random-Anime-Girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have always had feelings for each other, but never noticed. What happens when Inuyasha starts to feel he can't control his feelings for Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Never noticed 

Summary: Everything is as normal as it can get until Inuyasha's feeling for Kagome go out of control, to the extent of wanting to live with her! An InuKag story

Disclaimer: I may have the books and anime, but I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters, or it's plots.

This fan fic gets a tad more graphic as it goes along, the beginning is timid. Knowing this, I do not have control over your judgement.

Note: This my first story, so any feed back is good feed back. If needed, be brutal. PS, the

chapters are short

Chapter 1:

As Kagome was just in front of the well, Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"So, wherethe hell do you think your going?" he said , in such a snide way it made Kagomes blood boil more then it already was.

"I'm going home! Osuwari!" and with that she left Inuyasha smoldering in the dirt."bitch..."

As soon as Kagome reached the bottom of the well, she realised she had forgotten something of great importantce to her."Shoot! I forgot my book bag. There's no way I can get it back now, after I just sat Inuyasha..." She imagined the look on his face and knew word for word what he'd say..."So you were stupid enough to forget your bag ,hu? Well there's no way in hell your gonna go back there this time!" Then they'd probably fight and she'd sit him again. 'Sigh, why can't I be nice to him? It's like I change to a meanie when all I wanna do is be with him...' and with that, she hopped out of the well house and went inside for a bath.

'Damn, why can't I just be nice to her? We always end up fighting because I say something mean or hurtful' Inuyasha thought as he sat at the top of the Go-shinboku tree. Every day he went to this tree, for it had a special meaing to him.' This is where Kagome and I first met.' he sighed in realisation that this tree meant more to him then he thought.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Are you up there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, and almost falling out of the tree, he glared down to see Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder." Get out of La-la land already! We're going back to the village!"

" Shut up! I'm coming!" said Inuyasha, his cheeks turning a light crimson.

This part of the story is not to mature, in fact, Kids of 13 – higher may read this

Chapter 2:

" Hey, Higurashi! Your looking well. I guess you finally got over that bout with the pox, eh?" Hojou said with a smile from ear to ear." Uh...yeah, right. I'm all better now!" Laughing as she thought 'Damn you Gramps, you've already used that excuse, thank god Hojou doesn't remember!'

" Isn't it wierd that it's the second time you've had it? Huh , I guess you weren't over it before!" He said laughing, as Kagome fell over anime style. "So, I was thinking that since you were feeling better, maybe you'd like to go with me to the the movie's, you know like...on a date?" Kagome thought for a little while 'He's been wanting me to go on a date with him and keep it for a while now...should I? I mean, I was planning on going through the well again and...' "Kagome? Are you sure your feeling ok?" Flushing with embarassment she quickly said " I don't think I can." ( betcha didn't see that commin did ya?) " I was thinking about helping my Gramps at the shrine and I have a couple chores to catch up on. I'm sorry." She gave him her sweetest smile, then he had to smile back, "It's ok. I guess another time then." Feeling she had accomplished in avoiding hurting him, she ran off saying" Yeah, maybe next time!" and with that she head back to the shrine, where an unexpected guest was angrly wanting for her.

'Where is that damn girl?' Inuyasha felt like he had been waiting for hours, when he had only arrived at the shrine 15 minutes earlier. " Hey, Inuyasha! Do you wanna play video games? I just got the new 'Ninja Assault VIII Death of a Demon' video game!" Inuyasha jumped down." Death of a Demon , hu? Well I guess that sounds interesting. But I bet there aren't any nearly as scary as the one's in my time!" "Well we'll just have to see!" Sota said with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey! How'd you do that?!? Even I can't do that!!" Inuyasha steamed as, for the fifteenth time, Sota was beating him at what he considered 'the stupidest game in history'.

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" "Yeah, and it's about time, where were you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome slowly walked through the door. Looking puzzled, she asked back " Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Sota came running downstairs yelling "He's getting his butt kicked in my game!" Rita(Kagomes mom) was just coming out of th kitchen when she heard all the noise. "Oh Kagome, your home. Good timing too, dinner is just about finished. Inuyasha, your staying for dinner aren't you? I made ramen and oden!" Inuyasha'a ear's percked up when he heard his favorite word, Ramen."Feh"

" Thank you for the food mom, it was great!" Kagome said as she started to clear the table. "It's ok dear, I'll take care of that. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long bath? I already have the water running." "Wow, thanks again mom!" Kagome said with a smile."Feh , there's no time for that, we have to get the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku!" As Inuyasha was about to grab her wrist..."Inuyasha...osuwari." "Gaah!" Thump! Crash! " I'm going to my bath now." Inuyasha glowering inside "...bitch."

Rated somewhat mature, and abit funny. Note: this story gets abit more graphic with each chapter.

Chapter 3:

"Aaah..." 'This feels so good' Kagome thought as she smiled to herself. Just as she was starting to relax, a thought came to mind. 'I wonder if Inuyasha would like to stay the night?' shaking her head, she said "yeah right. Inuyasha's so used to sleeping in a tree or against a wall, I doubt he'd want to spend the night here." Sighing to herself she suddenly heard someone stand next to her. "You wanna bet?"

"AAAAaaah! Inuyasha you perv! Osuwari!" and as you all know what would happen, him being right next to the bath, he fell right in."Gah!" Splash! "Eeeeeek!"

As they both lie in the tub, Inuyasha slowly brought up his face to Kagomes, to a point where they almost were touching noses. " You know thats not why I came in right? You can't be that stupid" Kagomes face burst into seven shades of red. "Really? Then what were you thinking?" With a huff he finally said, while his own face blushed "I heard a voice in here and I thought you needed help." "oh..." Kagome blushed lightly, both still unaware that Inuyasha was still on top of her nakedness in the bath. "I...I'm glad you were worried about me." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. Lip kiss, not cheek. Blushing even more then he already was, he shuffled out of the tub to sit next to her "W-well, I was just doing what anyone would do." Suddenly realising where they were and noticing Kagome wasn't dressed, out of courtesy(who knew he even had any!?) Inuyasha turned away and said "Uh...I guess I'll see you when your done."

Leaving the bathroom, his face beet red, he closed the door behind him. But just before he closed it all the way, he couldn't help but here "I hope you do stay over tonight"

Downstairs, Rita and her father(gramps) heard a scream, a yell,a loud crash and a splash,another scream, then utter silence before they heard the bathroom door close.Rita started "What was..." " I don't think we want to know."

After her bath Kagome went to her room, but not before checking in on Inuyasha and Sota. Staring at the screen, with his mouth half open, was Sota still playing his game. "Oi. Where's Inuyasha?" Not even looking away from the screen he said " Don't know… he just walked out of the room. He looked like he was heading to your room." Somewhat puzzeled, Kagome slowly walked to her room, and she could see the door was slightly open. She opened the door to see a shocked Inuyasha, who was currently snuzzling his nose in to her pillow. "Uh…I thought you were still taking a bath." He said while bolting upright , his face deep crimson. "Actually, I just got out, my hair is still damp, see?" Kagome said , still curious as to what Inuyasha had been doing a moment ago. "Do tell though…what were you just doing?" Blushing to the extent of a tomato, he said shyly "well, I was smelling your pillow, it smells like you."

--

Rated more mature, 16 and higher, but only read this if your are of a mature manner

Chapter 4:

'Did he truly mean that? No, impossible…right? He couldn't have meant that."Kagome kept pondering what Inuyasha had said, before she was broken out of thought by "Are you mad at me? Your not saying anything."She looked over to what now looked like a sad, lost Inuyasha, who couldn't tell if he was gonna get sit or not. "N-no, no…I'm not mad. Just alittle shocked. Um, so where do you want to sleep tonight? We have an extra guest room if you'd like to stay there…"

Surprised by Kagomes response, Inuyasha stuttered "uh, well, um…ok" he finally said with a stupid look on his face. "But, um…can I stay in here alittle longer?" Flushing alittle, Kagome replied "um, ok"

For the longest time they just sat there, looking at each other not saying anything. "Do you wanna sit on the bed with me?" Kagome said suddenly, to Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground next to her. " uh sure." He got up and sat right next to Kagome.He was surprised by how soft the sheets were, how good Kagome smelled when she was so close, and how much he wanted her. 'No! Stop it, she doesn't even like you that way. Your just a friend to her…just a friend' He sighed in realisation. Then, he suddenly felt something press against his side. He looked to see it was Kagome, resting her head and hand on his shoulder. "uh…" He decided not to say anything cause he was actually enjoying this. 'She smells soooo good…' before he knew it, he had put his arm around Kagome and was holding her extremely close, resting his head on hers and nuzzling her hair. "Inuyasha? What are you…" She was silenced by a passionate kiss, in which she did not refuse. 'He's so warm and wonderful' Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha only said something when they had to part for breath. "Uh, Kagome, I didn't mean to…" Halfway way through his sentence, Kagome pushed him onto the bed, hugged him, then started to kiss him. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was he didn't want it to stop. He felt Kagomes tongue want to pass his lips, and he let it. As their tongues danced around each others mouths, they could both feel the passion running between them. Now Inuyasha was ontop of Kagome, pressing against and moving back and forth. When they stopped kissing to breath, Inuyasha moved his head down onto Kagomes neck. She gasped as he started suckling on her neck. ' This feels so good'. "Inuyasha…" she whispered his name and he began to move down her neck to her chest. Both only just realised that Kagome was wearing just a towel.

She felt Inuyasha's warm breath go down her neck, as he was licking down her chest. "You look so beautiful right now." he said in a low, barely audible, voice. It sent a shiver up and down her spine. "Ah…" Kagome moaned when he had found that soft spot on her neck. Then did again when he sucked on her nipple. "Inuyasha…". They were just about to take Kagomes towel off, when the heard a knocking at the door. "Kagome dear? Are you ok? I heard a moaning sound and got worried. Also,where is Inuyasha?" They both froze when the heard Ritas voice, Inuyashas erection dying away. "Uh yeah, I'm ok…and Inuyasha is sitting on the roof outside." She was surprised how she made that up so fast. She whispered to Inuyasha just before he left the room to go on the roof. "Go to your room and I'll meet you at 12 o'clock, ok?" "Ok" and with that he left the room, a smile sreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: What are you talking about?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmmmm...morning beautiful." Inuyasha said seeing Kagome next to him, groagely kissing her forehead.

Smiling, Kagome moved up and kissed his nose, "Morning handsome."

They were both still lying in Inuyashas bed, but they didn't care. All they cared about was what had happend last night...twice. They weren't nervous anymore about someone finding out about them.

Breaking the silence, Kagome whispered " You really are an animal. " She giggled as Inuyasha blushed. "So, can I stay over again tonight?" he asked in a husky tone. Another giggle. "Why don't we go to the feudal era instead? That way we won't get interupted by my family and we can find better ways to be with each other."

When Kagome said this Inuyasha went beet red, but was smiling.

"Kagome?" "Hm?" Inuyasha slightly paused before he continued "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes, of course I do...why do you ask?"

"Well, If you really want to be with me forever, would you be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked that he asked this, but was at the same time relieved. She now knew he cared only for her, not for kikyo. XD

"Yes…yes I will be your mate!" She pushed herself up and gave him a full passionate kiss, one he knew he'd never forget.

"Well, what do you say about us getting dressed and heading to the well, hm?" asked Kagome in a chipper tone.

"I have a better idea…"

And with that said, Inuyasha played yet another game of 'find the soft spot on kagome' and continued for a while till Kagomes mom called her downstairs.

After some wrestling for clothes, they finally made it downstairs. They also had decided to tell kagomes family the good news.

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa? I have something important to tell you." She said, her smile growing with every word.

"What is it dear?" "yeah, what is it sis?"

"Inuyasha has asked me to be his mate!!" She squeeled with delight at the end of her sentence, Inuyasha had his arms protectivley around her.

"Why that's wonderful dear! Congratulations." Said her mom with glee.

That evening they held a celebration in their honor. All of Kagomes friends came, as did Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Kaede through the well. Even Seshomaru came! When everyone was there, Inuyasha explained what the mating process was, and that they had to mark each other. After words, everyone knew about everyone else and celebrated new friends, old relatives and new beginings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that's all, glad you liked it, though this was my first story. I will be making more, please rate, comment and give ideas for new stories Arigatuo!


End file.
